1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing controller and a display apparatus having the timing controller. More particularly, the present invention relates to a timing controller capable of simplifying a logic circuit and decreasing a delay time of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a driving unit to drive a display panel which displays an image. The driving unit includes a timing controller, a data driver and a gate driver.
The timing controller generates various control signals in response to a data enable signal applied from an external device. The timing controller also receives image data from the external device and converts the image data into image data capable of being processed in the data driver.
The data enable signal includes an effective period during which the processed image data are applied to the data driver and a blanking period during which the processed image data are not applied to the data driver. The timing controller generates the control signals during the effective period of the data enable signal and applies the control signals to the gate and data drivers.
However, since the image data are applied to the data driver in synchronization with the control signals and the control signals are generated after starting the effective period of the data enable signal, the image data are delayed.
In addition, in the event that an internal enable signal is generated based on the data enable signal, the image data are delayed even more since the control signals are generated depending on the internal enable signal.